Unexpected Surprises
by Jaino
Summary: Lex has a little surprise (Clex, Mpreg)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unexpected Surprises  
  
Author: Jaino  
  
Fandom: Smallville  
  
Warning: m/m interaction and Situations. SLASH Alert!  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Rating: R for langue and future situations.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except... The lint that takes residence in my pocket.  
  
Summary: Future/Mpreg, Lex has a little surprise.  
  
Note: OOC sorry I don't know what I'm doing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lex leaned against the wall; staring into the now swirling toilet bowl where he just heaved up everything he ever ate in his entire life.  
  
"Lex are you okay?"Clark asked his voice painted with concern. Clark wondered what caused Lex to suddenly jump up and into the bathroom, right in the middle of the new animated series "Warrior Angel" that he'd bug Clark to see with him all week.  
  
"Lex?" Lex vaguely heard Clark calling for him as thoughts rushed rapidly through his mind, in sync with the gentle knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
He and Clark had gotten drunk together over Clark's ex-girlfriend Fiona who'd dumped him for another guy a few months before. But later a few drunken kisses led to the Best sex Lex had ever had in his entire life, and that was saying a lot.  
  
The morning after wasn't quite as award as Lex expected. Brushed off as a drunken escaped as they were not completely competent at the time... well mentally anyway.  
  
Lex started having bouts of sickness that lasted till lunch time and after finally forced going to the doctor, he had discover what had been nagging from the back of his mind since he remembered Clark was an Alien, that he was really pregnant... with Clarks baby.  
  
Tbc....  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -*  
  
Sorry it's really short but this IS the very first time I've written anything... at all so tell me what you think, if it sucks then would you like offer yourself as a beta reader to help me along? Thanks! 


	2. Unexpected Surprises chapter 2

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - - * - * - * - * - * -*  
  
Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them and they gave me lots of ideas on how to approach this story. I enlisted some help too, so introducing my new CO-Author Jaino-Baby! Also we hope to update much faster now that there is two of us enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Lex are you okay in there?" Lex looked up. Slowly he stammered "I'm fine Clark it must have been the new seafood pasta I ate before." He hoped that Clark wouldn't notice the slight crack in his voice.  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything? Some water?" Clark asked from the other side of the door. Lex could tell that Clark was leaned up against the door. He could hear the door creak with Clark's weight.  
  
"Yes could you please?" Lex wished that Clark would just hurry and get the water, so he could compose himself. He didn't want Clark asking too much questions.  
  
As Clark stepped away from the door, he pressed his left hand against it. For a moment Clark stood there wondering what Lex could be keeping from him. With a sigh he turned toward the kitchen, to get a glass of water for Lex.  
  
Lex closed his eyes in relief as he heard Clark walk away from the door. Staring once more at the mirror, looking at his pale face, Lex decided there wasn't much more he could do.  
  
Lex stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Here Lex, I also brought you some crackers, I heard their good for upset stomachs." He dropped them in Lex's hand with the water. Clark reached up and touched Lex's forehead softly. Lex took a deep breath at the sensations running through him, Clarks touched sent a jolt through him towards his cock.  
  
Lex looked up into Clark's eyes. Clark's eyes gleamed quickly but before Lex could understand the emotion, Clark pulled away. "Wait here, I'm going to get you some aspirin." Clark said nervously. Before Lex could say anything Clark headed toward the bathroom.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he wondered if Clark might feel more then just concern for a friend. ' Was it possible that Clark could feel the same way too?' Lex let out a sigh. 'What am I thinking? Of course not, Clark was still in love with Fiona. Not only that but Lex was a guy. Lex knew didn't stand a chance even though Clark was tolerant he just didn't seem to see any guys that way. Especially not Lex.  
  
Clark walked into the room, Lex watched as Clark's firm chest flexed with a deep intake of air. "Here, I found some aspirin in your medicine cabinet. I hope you don't mind that I went through it or anything." Still in awe by Clark's presence, Lex paused, causing an awkward silence.  
  
"Lex are you okay?" Clark asked really worried. "Is...there something you want to tell me?" Lex looked away then quickly looked up at Clark and smiled. "Of course not, I'm fine. Besides..." Lex gulped. "If something was wrong I would tell you right away." Clark gave Lex a stern worried look. After what seemed an eternity Clark sighed.  
  
"Well, if anything comes up or you need someone to talk to..." Clark looked into Lex's eyes. "I'm always here for you Lex." Lex wanted to look away, wanted to thank Clark, but nothing came out and their gaze held. It almost seemed as if his and Clark's lips were being drawn closer together. Lex felt his erection rise as Clark stepped closer grasping Lex's face into his hands. Just as their lips brushed, Clark's cell phone rang.  
  
They both stepped back flushed and embarrassed. Clark quickly reached for his cell phone, fumbling with it. "H-hello? Clark speaking." Lex could hear Fiona's voice on the other end. "What? Oh? Yeah, I'm with Lex." Clark quickly glanced at Lex, turned around and lowered his voice. Lex could only make out the words museum, important, and hurry. He automatically knew that Fiona wanted to tell something important to Clark at a museum and fast.  
  
"Of course I'll be there. I know bye." Clark turned around and looked at Lex. . "Look Lex..." He already knew what Clark was going to say. In a bold gesture, Lex pressed his fingers against Clark's soft lips before he could say any more. "Shh...don't worry about it, go to Fiona." Clark hesitated but then nodded.  
  
Giving one last solemn glance at Lex, Clark turned, grabbed his jacket and left. Just like that. Lex sat down on the nearest chair, his hands covering his face realizing after this, Clark would avoid him at all costs and Lex may never be able to tell Clark how he truly feels or about their unborn child.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
